The Adventures Of Artorias: The Abyss Walker
by Mustanglover66
Summary: I do realize that this was the first part to the Misadventures of Gywns Four Knights, however do to some careful consideration I decided to make solely based on Artorias the Abyss Walker. SO please if you guys like this give me feedback and I will do all I can to make this amazing for you guys. Also all ideas are loved so either PM or comment below.
Artorias walking up to den of the dragon standing by the edge of the cliff as he peers into the void below, slightly starting to feel a draw towards it as hears a sound behind him. Turning quickly, drawing his massive great sword as was his teachings, he felt a sudden sense of relief because it was his captain, traveling partner, and friend Orenstein The Dragon Slayer; however to him he was just Orenstien. Orenstein without his helm as his long black hair and fair complexion looked upon Artorias he calmly but grimly said, "My friend, have you any understanding of the beast we will encounter in this void?" As Sif, the large wolf which Artorias always travels with, approached; both men looked upon the wolf and then Artorias gave his report which he was given by Carian. "Yes, captain I have some. The fowl creature cannot fly or shoot fire, however not defenseless, the creature in return is undead and has rather strong dark magic and poisonous properties to boot. I was tempted to kill this one without you but I didn't want to risk foolish pride and overconfidence in my skills, so as you requested I awaited your arrival." Following the statement with a crude smile, Artorias grabbed his great sword and shield from a nearby rock ledge, as Orenstein put on his mask and grabbed his spear from off his back. Orenstein gave a quick nod to Artorias, both men knowing what the other was thinking at the time and they proceeded down the path towards the beasts lair. However, knowing that failure was not an option for them due to there high rank and allegiance to the clan of Gywn, the two came with quiet a few healing herbs and poisons to better even their chances against the dragon due to lack of other soldiers or friends due to the war currently ablaze between the undead and Anor Londo. As the two proceeded into the dark both men felt a growing pain, why would a prideful abomination tuck itself away into such a corrupted place? Reaching the end of the path, the two began to look around for the entrance to the den, however coming up short. After hours of searching both men slumped to the ground in defeat, because like the saying goes how does one engage, what one can not see. Artorias letting out a yelp of frustration, "fuck were the hell is that stupid god damn dragon?"; the two of them realized the situation seemed hopeless but could not leave till the beast was dead. However as the moon rose over the mountains and shined its captivating glow into the valley, the edge of the valley took on the form of crystal as the wall both men were laying against disappeared, they had found the entrance, and the smell which came from a two man looked at each other, finally Artorias muttered "it's a dragolich, Captain.." and Orenstein let out a sigh and looked at the floor, "Fuck.. you are unfortunately right.. which means the report of magic is correct. Along, with that being right this could be a much harder fight then you and me thought. You did bring the back up plan right?" Artorias nodded and grabbed at a satchel of black fire bombs, "yes if something goes wrong we can blow the cave and the dragon to high hell." Coming to a quick stop, Artorias begins to look around the walls as he sees a purple and white mass of flesh and bone appear in front of them. "Fuck he found us! Brace yourself Artorias!" Artorias grabbing his shield charged the dragon and jumped into the air slashing across the face of the beast ripping the remnants of its rotten eye from it's socket, as Orenstein using his superior speed dashed behind the beast and jumped plunging his spear deep into the decayed flesh of the beasts center mass in between its wings. The beast quickly shaking them off, let out a roar of pain as it summoned a mass of plunging blue spears from the sky. Both knights quickly dashing backwards eventually far enough to avoid the blast radius. "Way too close... Are you okay Artorias?" The blue and dark sliver clad knight still had his shield over his head, letting out heavy breaths as the temperature of the room slowly began to turn cooler. "Yes Orenstein I am fine.." Both turning their attention to the dragon which its rotten flesh seemed to form a wicked smile as it was incomplete and made mostly of the jaw bone, and teeth. It now letting out a wicked roar, and black masses of liquid escaped its open maw and formed the shapes of spears, Orenstein quickly dashing out of the way, Artorias raising his shield in defense and slowly advancing to not over exert himself, he readied his sword. "Orenstein make me an opening to advance!" Yelling at his captain to voice over the horrid sound which dark magic made against his shield almost similar to that of bone snapping. Hearing his companion he drove his spear into monsters bottom jaw pushing upwards with careful strength to pin it to the top jaw. The magic stop pounding against the shield quickly dropping it, the sword seemed to move at a inhuman speed as it embed itself in between the monsters closed bottom and upper jaw and as he used his strength to rip upwards bringing some of the bottom and top jaw outwards as blood and rotten flesh came spewing out of the open wound, the monster swiped at him catching him with its full force sending him across the room landing firmly into a crystal wall getting stabbed through the chest by a spike, as his blade went spiraling out of his hands and into the ceiling. With a yell of fury, Orenstein jumped back and stabbed the creature with exact precision multiple times along the chest and downs its side, trying to remove all focus from his comrade. Letting out another roar the beast extended its wings blowing Orenstein across the room as he let out a spell catching the yellow knight mid flight sending him flying faster into the wall. All his breath being sent out of his body at the same time as the sound of bone cracking and splintering could be heard. "FUCK!" being yelled by Orenstein, as the dragon lurched forward to finish off the two of them off, a great sword was flung sinking itself into the dragons flesh sending the dragon slightly to the left and avoiding Orenstein by mere inches. Artorias very weakly standing behind the beast with an extended hand fell to one knee as blood poured from the open wound that was his chest. Shortly after however he began to reach into his bag and pull out healing herbs as he consumed them the wound closed. Orenstein fell off the wall as he hit the floor he did the same, than walked over to his companion as he held his spear in front of both of them, "Grab a hold and RUN!" as they both ran towards the beasts head as it turned and was half way through releasing a spell, the two picking up speed finally moving at 100 percent of what they both could as the spear tip plunged into the monsters head ripping itself all the way through towards the other side of its blotted head, than being ripped upwards with the sound of the skull cracking and eventually exploding upwards sending hunks of flesh in all directions as the monsters black bile of blood seeped from the open wound spreading in all directions. Twitching the dragons head fell into the pool of its blood, both men turned and started to walk away from the dragons body and the sound of blood turned into the sound of chocking as they both turned to see its bottom jaw raised and it's wings still out spread and showed that the monster still had life. " What in the hell is this thing? We ripped it's fucking head off!" Both men rushing back towards the beast as the head was reformed by shadow and spoke with a devil inducing bleakness "I CAN NOT BE KILLED SO EASILY YOU FOOLS" As Orensteins spear plunged deep into it's core but this time not making it more than two inches, pulling backwards quickly he tried again once again producing the same results. The dragon standing smiled at his feeble attempts, all the while it's skin returning to it's normal black and orange glow as he quickly spun sending Orenstein and Artorias reeling back as a black cloud formed around the beast. "I AM COMPLETE MORTALS", the dragon looking at them with it's single glowing red eye due to Artorias's past effort. Seemingly at the same time a lighting bolt was sent over both of the knights head as a great sword made of stone lurched past their faces and sank itself deep into the dragons hide. "Help you fools" As Gwyns voice of normal lordship was turned to that of pain and woe as his memories of dragon slaying returned along with a hail of arrows plunged themselves into its wings, body, eyes, and shutting its mouth by the sheer amount of them. Both knights following their weapons into the dragons hide and at once all three of the rip their blades upwards gutting the beast and arrows seeping into it's body and Gwyn rips its heart from its chest, crushing it with a lot of shown effort, as the beast finally slumps down dead and this time not coming back. All the warriors turning doused in blood, sweat, and eradating the smell of victory.


End file.
